Daddy And Step Daughter Have Some Fun
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Dad and his Step Daughter have some regular fun while mom/wife is gone for a business trip.


"Can you make love to my bottom again daddy? It was so romantic last time. I think I need it after all the abuse," Ana whispers in your ear. You have since moved to her girly pink bed, for greater degree of movement and more comfort. Lots of teddies are around the side against the wall.

You happily indulge her request, pushing your cock slowly into her buttcheeks from an intimate spooning position and feeling her rubbery ring, already thoroughly moist, give way, and your meat slide gradually into her syrupy butthole.

"Oh oh oh daddyy your cock is going in my assss...!" Ana bites her lip hard, her eyes shut. "Oh ohh... I can feel your big cock pushing its way into my little bottom, it feels so warm and hard! Mmm daddy, it feels so good., it feels so right, my daddy inside my silly bum. I'm so wet, in my ass as well as my pussy."

"I don't know anyone who has such a leaky ass," you reply. "It's sopping wet in there, and you wouldn't believe how hot it is. Your asshole is putting my cock on fire. Your butthole and horny rectum are boiling, it feels like I'm fucking hot bathwater, but in a tight tube... I've never felt anything like it."

"Oh daddy, how funny! That's just what I say. When I push fingers in my butt it sometimes feels like I'm dipping them in a steaming bath that's just been ran. You've probably made it extra hot now what with your burning hot cock!"

You push into her again and again, your penis bringing out moisture from the greasy insides of her ass. Your leaking pre-cum adds to the mix, and soon the ass love settles into slow, wet and comfortable movements. You gently buck your hips against her peachy buttocks, and hold her tight to you, your hands either wrapped around her waist and hugging her close, or squeezing her juicy chest. It feels so intimate.

"Fuck my steaming rectum daddy!" she cries out softly. "Bum your little girl."

You adjust position, staying inside her while moving, so that you are facing each other, her legs wrapped around your waist. You hold her tight against you, and she holds you even tighter. On occasion your hands drift down from clutching around her back, down to her bottom, which you squeeze and fondle, delighting in the fat assmeat. You lock lips with hers as you lovingly ream her warm anus. Your tongues drive into each others mouths as you gently slide in and out of her big bum.

"I wanna wee daddy. I need to gooo," she suddenly whines.

"Then go," you say instinctively, without really thinking. You are too lost in the sensual depravity. "Wee all over your dirty bed while daddy's buggering your wet bottom."

"Unnngh," Ana makes a strange choked moaning noise, her face flushing dark and her mouth opening wide as you kiss her neck. After a moment she adds, in a childish voice,"okay daddy, I'll wee my silly bed while you're in my bum. Keep making love to my bottom while I go."

Her face scrunches up and she makes noises of effort. You grab her close and squeeze her even tighter than before, and you lustfully kiss each other as you feel a hot stream splash into your stomach.

You continue making love to your daughter's bowels as the stream just gets harder and hotter, and both of you get soaked and warmed at the same time. The golden liquid fountains up to cover your bodies. You feel such passion in her kissing as you sodomise her while she wees the bed.

"Can you feel me weeing daddy?" she asks rhetorically, breaking off a kiss. Her eyes are shut and she seems lost to the pure physical sensations.

"Of course I can baby, it's so warm, you're making the bed sopping wet and covering the both of us. Keep going, you silly baby."

"Yesss," she whines, as the hot yellow piss keeps coming, "fuck your daughter's big bum while she wets the bed, mmm."

You increase the intensity of fucking for a while, pounding her horny bottom as the stream slowly stops. The bed is soaking.

Ana surprisingly pushes you away, and turns to face away from you. She curls up her legs a little and looks back at you hotly, holding a hand on her upper asscheek and pulling it open, revealing her butthole to you. It is gaping a little, and obscenely wet and slimy with pre-cum, assjuice and, above all, soaked with her piss. It glistens in the light.

"Come and suck on my chocolate button...," she snarls at you, curling her lip whorishly. "Come and suck away all your daughter's hot piss from her asshole."

You dive in, muffling your face between her cheeks that she kindly holds open for you, but not open so much that the cheeks don't encompass and oppress your face. You greedily lap up her piss-wet butt, swallowing the salty bittersweet flavours.

"Mmm yeah, push your tongue right in, all the fucking way, yess," Ana groans. "And give it a good hard suck, make all the juices come out into your mouth. Yeah suck out my hot booty juice daddy, suck my fucking ass! Get loads of my sticky bumbutter in your mouth to swallow. Swallow my fucking anal cum, let me push my butthole out on your tongue and squirt my ass jizz into your greedy mouth."

Ana grabs the back of your head and tries to force it even deeper into her ass as she squirts her anus out for you. "You like that taste daddy? You like the taste of your daughter's anal cum from way deep in my hot bowels?"

You withdraw for a second to gulp in air, inhaling the musky scent of her slimy butthole. "Fuck yes, give me more!" you groan, sinking right back to between her peachy cheeks.

"Say please!" she commands, wiggling her butt on your face.

"Please give me your ass-cum!" you beg, your voice muffled.

"You got it daddy, here comes another batch, hot from the oven! Ungggh!" she grunts and strains, squeezing her ass muscles for you. "Mmmph! A big load of warm butt jam is coming out for you! Unff!"

You are rewarded with a dollop of thick and greasy bumbutter squeezed and farted out over your tongue and into your salivating mouth, which savours it, swilling it around and indulging in the carnal, earthy and bittersweet taste. It tastes of nothing less than a licentious, promiscuous and horny-as-hell butthole, and a rectum steamy and dirty with desire, and teenage bowels eager to push their bounty out as well as take fat cock in.

"Move away, I got a big poo coming out and can't stop it!" Ana cries suddenly.

"Don't stop it honey," you say, moving away, going on the same non-thinking impulse that told her to wet the bed. "Push it out and sticky up your bottom some more before I fuck it."

"Unnngh!" her sopping wet asshole dilates and expandes open even wider, revealing a thick dark brown turd on its way out. It comes out fast, falling to the bed and smearing her inner cheek brown. You don't think she could have stopped it even if she wanted to.

"Oh daddy, you saw me poo," Ana says abashedly.

"I did. Maybe next time you can have a bit more control and take more time over it." You wink at her and she smiles widely.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun together! I think I'll take a really long time over it next time daddy, really drag it out and lay a huge one for you. Maybe tomorrow after school?"

"Hopefully," you say. "But as for now..."

"Squelch my filthy ass with your cock!" She squeals, and farts her butthole out for you, as if its inviting you in.

You spend the next half hour reaming your daughter's sticky rectum again, chiefly in the doggystyle and back-arched kittycat position. You plunge her deep in her raunchy bottom, dirtying your penis head to base, the smells intoxicating and degrading.

"Let's mix juices daddy," Ana says as you are about to shoot your load.

"You want daddy to fill your juicy bubblebutt up with his hot semen?" you pant.

"Yes daddy, but keep it in, don't stop fucking me after jizzing my rectum full. I want it to squelch again."

"Okay baby. I'm cumming now!" you groan and grunt loudly as you pump your cum in her backside, inundating her anus with your milky semen.

"Keep going daddy!" Ana cries as you do your best to continue. "Oh fuck, you're sloshing me about in there! Oh god, listen to that!"

'Shlop shlop shlop shlop slop' are the dominating sounds in the bedroom now. Your cock is slipping in and out of her cumfull ass with abandon. Small rivulets of jizz start to leak out and run down to her pussy, and onto your balls.

"Fuckk! How wet is my ass!" Ana exclaims, fiercely banging her butt back into your thrusts.

"It sounds amazing honey, just what a buttslut's horny rectum should sound like. What a daughter's dirty whore-bottom should sound like. Pumped full of creamy daddy-cum then continued to be fucked with hard family cock."

She giggles as her butthole bubbles cum around your reaming dick, then sinks her buttocks right back into you, her back arched and her head thrown back. She slaps at her pussy as she goes full tilt into a screaming orgasm.

"Fill me daddy!" she bursts out. "Fill it to the brim with your creamy, fatty cum!"

You can't go on anymore as her ass muscles clench you, and you yell out again as your cock quivers inside her.

"Fill me up, fill me up, fill up your fucking little girl whore with all your warm tasty cum," Ana hisses as you slap her thick ass, making her apple bottom cheeks jiggle as you relentlessly empty your load inside her.

"More! More! Smack my fat ass daddy. Slap your pretty little cumdumpster!" Ana squeals as she revels in the feeling of further hot jets of sticky cum deep inside her.

You finally collapse, the both of you flat out on the bed, with your softening cock still leaking jizz into your daughter's twitching asshole leaking the cream right back out again.


End file.
